Lisa Ortiz
New York City, New York|nationality = American|first_project = Record of Lodoss War|dubbing_entrance = 1996 (23 years)|dub_area = New York|state = Active}}Lisa Ortiz is an American theatre and voice actress. Aika.png|Lotus Hanazoe in Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, one of her most famous characters. WC_E1_Trix_V2_1_.png|Icy (4Kids version) in Winx Club, one of her most famous characters. Patty.png|Patty in Yu-Gi-OH 5D's, one of her most famous characters. BFC299A4-1EA9-4AFD-B6C0-4C1F3B3FC131.jpeg|Lina Inverse in Slayers, Slayers NEXT, one of her most famous characters. WCMusas2.png|Musa (4Kids version) in Winx Club, one of her most famous characters. WCS7Cherie.png|Cherie (DuArt version) in Winx Club, one of her most famous characters. 2E4F40E5-DA13-4406-B3DE-648B621DFA27.jpeg|Ai in Aria: The Animation, one of her most famous characters. 519B1DC2-979D-4D55-8A88-1F71A96B355F.jpeg|Alicia Whistle in Blue Gender, one of her most famous characters. WCs8Griselda.png|Griselda (DuArt/3Beep dubs) in Winx Club, one of her most famous characters. Filmography 'Anime' *Aria: The Animation - Ai *Berserk - Attendant (ep17), Lady (ep17) *Blue Gender - Alicia Whistle *Boogiepop Phantom - Saki Yoshisawa *Comic Party - Chisa Tsukamoto, Minami Makimura *Hyouka - Nakamura (ep18), Additional Voices *Ikki Tousen: Dragon Destiny - Kaku Bunwa *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor - Mouyuu *Magic User's Club! - Nanaka Nakatomi *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED - Natarle Badgiruel *Now and Then, Here and There - Lala-ru *One Piece - Tony Tony Chopper, Rika (4Kids Dub) *Pokémon - Addtional Voices *Pokémon: Advanced - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Advanced Battle - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Advanced Challenge - Additional Voices *Pokémon Black & White - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Chronicles - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension - Mars, Monica (ep32), Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Sinnoh League Victors - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Johto League Champions - Addtional Voices *Pokémon: Master Quest - Addtional Voices *Pokémon: The Johto Journeys - Addtional Voices *Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon - Additional Voices *Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon - Ultra Legends - Torracat, Jessie (Lina Inverse Reference), Fletchling, Wishiwashi (Solo Form) *Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon - Ultra Adventures - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: XY - Korrina, Molly (ep20), Clarice (ep60), Delilah (ep79) *Pokémon The Series: XYZ - Korrina *Samurai Deeper Kyo - Mika *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars - Kyoko Murata, Additional Voices *Sonic X - Amy Rose *Space Pirate Mito - Mito, Exo-Suit Ranban *The Irresponsible Captain Tylor - Emi Hanner, Empress Azalyn, Yumi Hanner *The Slayers - Lina Inverse *The Slayers: Evolution-R - Lina Inverse *The Slayers: Revolution - Lina Inverse *To Heart - Tomoko Hoshina *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Additional Voices *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Additional Voices *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Additional Voices *Zetman **School Teacher (ep. 05) **Tomomi 'Anime Specials' *Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns - Additional Voices 'Anime Movies ' *Berserk The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King - Anna *Berserk The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey - Anna, Additional Voices *Berserk The Golden Age Arc III: Descent - Additional Voices *Gall Force: Eternal Story - Eluza, Pony *Lu over the Wall - Additional Voices *Pokémon Heroes The Movie - Oakley *Pokémon The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back - Neesha *Pokémon The Movie: Black: Victini and Reshiram - Luis *Pokémon The Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You! - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: White: Victini and Zekrom - Luisa *Pokémon The Movie 3 - Lisa *Psychic School Wars - Schoolgirl B, Yukari Kondo *Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Movie - Additional Voices 'OVA' *Gall Force: New Era - Garnet *K.O. Beast **'Akumako' **Dog Clan (ep. 02) **Additional Voices *Magic User's Club! - Nanaka Nakatomi Animated Series Gemma Donati *Winx Club - Musa (4Kids version) Rachele Paolelli *Winx Club - Griselda (DuArt/3Beep version) Others *Winx Club ** Digit (Gemma Donati) ** Mitzi (Monica Vulcano) ** Icy (Tatiana Dessi) ** Matlin (4Kids version) *Regal Academy - Sea Witch *Winx Club ** Young Griselda (Rachele Paolelli) ** Lucilly ** Chloe ** Yellow haired fairy (ep. 158) ** Yellow haired girl (ep. 169) ** Light-blue haired fairy ** Iridia's Lumens ** Peripla's Capitan ** Gorgol's Lumens ** Others ***Additional Voices Trivia *Number of Dubbing titles on this wiki: (64) Category:Dubbing actresses based in New York Category:Dubbing actresses from New York Category:3Beep actresses Category:FUNimation Entertainment actresses Category:TAJ Productions actresses Category:4Kids Entertainment actresses Category:Dubbing Directors Category:American Dubbing Actresses